Manufacturing has been the focus of extensive automation efforts. Various automated control equipment has been designed and installed in manufacturing plants to increase productivity and to improve production yields. In some instances, powerful computing technologies have been delivered to the shop floor for use by production line workers and/or managers. Computer based tools have been introduced throughout business enterprises and other organizations.